Tippi Twins : Return of Dimentio
by Angelwing8
Summary: Angela is over thrilled to actually be considered "a teen"... But more than just "teen-ly-ness" comes with the title in the Tipping household. The age of 13 is when magic children learn to discover their powers, and in this case for Angela is to discover the sister and father she never knew...
1. Chapter 1

Tippi Twins: The Return of Dimentio Chapter 1

It was a warm Sunday evening. Not too cold but not too cold. The Tipping household was fairly quiet as there was only two residents. Angela Tipping and her mother Timpani. Angela lay on her bed looking through the old family scrapbook that she had snuck from out of her mom's room. As she flipped through the pages, she noticed some unusual pictures. Most of the older pictures included her, her mom, and two strangers she didn't know. What was the meaning of this? "If I didn't know any better... I'd say that might be my dad." she mumbled. "But my dad died two weeks after I was born... so guess that couldn't be him." she sighed and closed the book. Angela stared up at the ceiling. Her life was so boring. There was absolutely nothing to do around Tippington expect ride bikes and have garage sales... and all the residents that lived here were, at least in her words, "The most lame and uncreative people in the world. They were all obsessed over sports and Angela hated sports... in gym class she couldn't even manage to catch a ball. Her mom was really nice but she never did anything except buy Angela stuff to keep her entertained and cook poorly made dinners. Even school was a downer. Everyone teased Angela and she only had a few friends... and none of them even actually talked to them much. There was only one boy at school that actually respected her... Kirby Pixel. He's had a crush on her since the 1st grade and was the dork of the class. Angela found him extremely annoying and stalker-ish. "At least one good thing for sure will happen this week..." she grinned. "My birthday. To be exact my 13th birthday!" Angela said aloud. "Now I will be considered officially a TEEN, and I won't be treated as 'mommy's little girl' anymore!" she smirked. To Angela, birthdays meant 'new beginnings'... which is exactly what she wanted right now. "This will be the start of a whole new Angela." she thought. "And this Angela won't let people push over her anymore!" she jumped to her feet and ran over to her closet to prepare her school uniform for tomorrow. "I'm going make this the best year of my life." Little did Angela know that it very well might be.

Meanwhile... an interesting conversation was started over the phone in the kitchen...

"Honey...We need to talk."

"What about, sweetheart?"

"The girls...We need to tell them soon."

"If you say so...But you know, I wanted to hold it off as long as possible..."

"They're going to find out eventually, dear. I don't want to watch them live a lie. Plus, you know what tomorrow is... it could very well be..."

"I understand...If you say so... I've already arranged Lauren to switch schools... That is what we planned isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then honey. Love you! Stay safe okay?"

"Of course Blumiere. You know I will."

Lauren stepped out of the car, observing her surroundings. Her father had the chance to get a new job, and he took it. Now she was living in a new town with no friends. She felt alone... Today was her first day going to a new school. Hopefully she could make some new friend... Usually she was the quiet kid sitting at the back of the class. "Tell me how long until we can actually move into our house instead of that crappy looking apartment?" she grumbled. Her father shut the car door and walked over to her.

"Only a month or two Lauren. Until then just try to relax, okay?" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What exactly is this new job of yours, anyway?" her father looked away.

"Uh... some type of um... marketing thing..." Lauren gave him a weird look.

"So you TOOK a job that you don't even know what you're doing?" he just sighed.

"No, I know what I'm doing just fine honey. Today's your birthday, just try to relax a bit at school okay?" Lauren looked at her feet.

"Who makes their kid transfer to a new school on their birthday?" she mumbled. Her father looked over and saw groups of kids scurrying into Oakwood Middle school.

"See you at 3:00." he said with a smile.

"Fine..." Lauren said as she watched her father get back in the car and drive away. This was going to be a long day. She started walking on the sidewalk towards the school trying to blend in, when suddenly a flash of pink and brown bumped into her sending her to the ground. "Owwww..." Lauren moaned and looked around to see who the culprit was. Laying next to who was another girl, looking about her age, with a pink heart-y dress and long brown curly hair. She sat up and began to rub her head.

"Ugh..." the pink girl mumbled. Lauren got to her feet and held out her hand.

"You okay there?" she took the hand and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about bumping into you like that..." she blushed, "I wasn't really looking where I was going..." Lauren shook her head.

"Nah it's okay. Name's Lauren by the way. You?" the girl brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Hi Lauren! I'm Angela." Angela smiled. Lauren smiled back. "I don't think I've seen you before... are you new here?" Angela asked.

"Well... I just moved here yesterday so yeah. I am new." Lauren replied sluggishly. Angela clapped her hands together.

"Oooh! Then let me be the one to show you around!" she said with a wink. Lauren looked at her feet.

"Um... I think I'll manage... but thanks anyway."

"Oh... come on!" Angela giggled. "PLEEEEASE?" she puppy-dog faced. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." Angela's grin grew wider.

"Then come on!" she grabbed hold of Lauren's arm and rushed off.

After they were seen clear out of sight, there was a evil smirk coming from a nearby bush.

"This is going to be easier than I thought."

**(A/N: AND HOORAY! It has begun! Chapter one has sprung! *twitch* My friend and I have been working on this for... well since 2010 actually. We just started the process of re-writing it and I thought every time we finished a chapter I'd upload it! Tippi Twins is written by.. well two people actually. Myself ( Angelwing8 ) and Ren, aka Thegalaxyalchemist ( from DeviantART ) We haven't shared our story up until now because we were afraid of stealers.. Now we'll be uploading pretty often! This story takes place about... say 13 years or so after Super Paper Mario... Part of what makes Tippi Twins unique is um ... The humor xD Sadly there was none in this chapter.. but I'm sure you'll see it soon! Because of the humor... characters like Timpani, Blumiere, and Dimentio are OOC at some points... So just keep that in mind. Well... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of TT! I'll be ( most likely ) uploading chapter 2 later today or sometime tomorrow ^_^ ( depending on how long it is ) Please review if you like our story so far! Ciao~ )**


	2. Chapter 2

Tippi Twins: The Return of Dimentio Chapter 2

Angela rushed Lauren into the school and raced down the halls pointing out each door and what lied behind it. Even though Lauren found Angela a bit too 'highper' and 'spazzy' for her taste at least she had made a friend.  
"After school want me to show you around town?" Angela grinned. "There isn't much to see but I could help you to get and know the place." Lauren sighed.  
"I'd like to, but.. my dad was planning on picking me up.. I wouldn't want him to worry.." Angela's grin turned into a frown.  
"Oh come on! We can wait for him and tell him where we're going, okay?" Lauren sighed again.  
"Oh alright... but for now we should get to class... I believe I was supposed to be assigned to room A3..." Angela gasped.  
"That's MY room too!" Face palming Lauren nodded.  
"Then lead the way..."  
Angela took Lauren down the hall into a medium-sized room and helped her find her seat. 5 minutes later their teacher, Mrs. Plum, walked in and stood by the front of the room. She clapped her hands twice to silent the students.  
"Class." she started. "We have a new student today, Lauren would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" Lauren groaned and walked next to the teacher.  
"Hi. I'm Lauren Tipping. Nice to meet you all... I'm 13 and my dad just got a new job around here.." Angela's chair fell over in shock.  
"Now Lauren, are you reletives with Angela or something?" Mrs. Plum asked. Lauren raised an eyebrow.  
"Um... why would you assume that? I only met her this morning.." the teacher shrugged.  
"Well I figured since you two have the same last name then..." Lauren raised another eyebrow.  
"We DO?!" Mrs. Plum nodded. "Er... then I guess we could be long lost cousins..." Lauren suddenly noticed the whole class staring at her with weird looks. "Ugh... so yeah..." Lauren mumbled and ran to her seat.  
The teacher began class starting out with world history. Lauren was highly fascinated, but Angela on the other hand was not and began to day dream. She stared out the window a glazed look in her eyes. The sky had started to cloud up and gusts of wind blew the trees and grass.  
"Guess I won't be able to show Lauren around town later," she thought, "looks like we're in for a storm."  
How right she was.  
By lunchtime it has started pouring and thundering so loud, the whole building shook. Mrs. Plum dismissed the class to head to the lunchroom, and gave them a fair warning that with weather like this the school might lose power.  
"I thought schools were built strong enough that a little storm wouldn't affect anything." Lauren grumbled to Angela.  
"That's what I thought too," she replied with a sigh, "But we normally don't get storms often around Tippington. That's why the grass is always so dry in the summer." Lauren nodded. "Anyway, this way to the lunch room." Angela pointed out and headed off.  
The lunch room was scurrying with hungry kids, all getting ready to eat.  
"Where should we sit?" Asked Lauren. Angela shrugged, then noticed an empty table in the back of the room.  
"How about over there." she suggested. Lauren nodded and the two of them walked over and sat down. They both took out their lunches and began eating.  
"So..." Lauren started hesitantly. "We have the same last name, huh?" Angela nodded.  
"I guess... What are your parents like?" she asked. Lauren looked down.  
"More like 'parent'... I never knew my mother... She left home and no one knows why.. "  
Angela reached over and gave her a hug. "I understand how you feel... my father died in a car crash." she sighed.  
Lauren returned the hug."It's not really the same only living with your dad... at least you have your mom... moms understand girls better. What's her name?"  
Angela smiled. "My mom's name is Timpani... dunno what my dad's is... my mom never said." Lauren nodded.  
"My dad's name is Blumiere... just like you said, my dad never told me my mom's name." sighed Lauren. Angela thought for a moment, but just then there was a loud crash of thunder and the lights when out."  
"W-What's going on?!" Angela cried and jumped to her feet.  
"I have no clue!" Lauren replied. "Lightning must've struck the building!" Mrs. Plum ran to the middle of the room and started to try and calm the children down.  
"Don't worry! It's just a little lightning! I'm sure the power will be back on soon!" she said calmy sweat on her face."  
"I guess we'll just have to wait it out.." sighed Lauren. She suddenly noticed Angela clinging to her leg. "Angela..?" Angela was shivering and crying a little.  
"I-I'm scared of t-thunder." Lauren gave her a little hug.  
"It'll be alright don't wor-" Lauren's thought got caught off realizing her and Angela were the only ones in the room. "What the... Where did everyone go...?!" she mumbled.  
Angela gripped Lauren's hand, worry in her eyes.  
"Ahahahahahaha~ What a pity!" a loud voice boomed. "I thought you two wouldn't be such wimps!"  
Lauren's eyes flamed. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WIMP,WIMP."  
"L-Lauren... calm down..." Angela whispered.  
"Two little girls... gosh I was expecting more than that."  
Lauren's rage grew more. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!"  
There was a strange, sudden gust of wind that filled the room and a flash of yellow and purple. Then there, right dab smack in the middle of the room was a floating jester. "Master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am... Dimentio!" he said a smirk in his eyes. Angela continued to cling onto Lauren tighter. Lauren, gaping didn't quite know what to think.  
"What do you want with us?!" Lauren glared.  
Dimentio just snickered. "You honestly don't get it do you?! Do you even know who you are?!"  
Lauren shook her head. "Um I think so..."  
"Of course you DON'T." Dimentio laughed. "They've kept everything from you haven't they?" Angela got up from behind Lauren.  
"Kept what from us?!"  
Dimentio grinned and evil grin. "Your powers."  
Angela and Lauren just raised their eyebrows. "Powers?! What powers?!" said Angela.  
Dimentio sighed. "Ahahahahaha~! Wow what rude parents. Let me guess... They haven't even had the guts to tell you two that your twins?"  
Both Angela and Lauren went wide eyed. "We're WHAT?!" they said in unison.  
Dimentio just shook his head. "Pity, pity.. I guess this'll just make my job easier on myself won't it..."  
Lauren and Angela just watched in horror as the jester snapped his hand and a clear-ish box formed around them both.  
"It's a shame that I had to end your games before you even knew anything. CIAO~" Dimentio raised his hand like he was about to send a blast at the two of them, when suddenly, there was a big flash of rainbow light. Their parents stood in the doorway.  
"Let them go." Blumiere glared holding up his staff. "Unless you'd like me to use this."  
Dimentio gaped. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~ And so I leave like a fast paced train out of the station." he winked "But I'll be back! CIAO my Tippi twins~" and with that he was gone.  
Blumiere waved his staff and the box containing the girls disappeared. Angela and Lauren just looked stunned at each other. "It's a good thing we got here when we did..." he sighed. "Luckily your mother's wand let us know that danger was about..."  
Lauren looked back and forth between to two adults. "Mom? Powers? Magic? Jesters? Trains? WANDS?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She shouted, glaring at her father.  
Blumiere just sighed. "Sweetie, we can expla-"  
"SPILL IT. NOW." She growled. "Something's been going on, am I right?"  
Blumiere looked down at his daughter and smiled sadly. "Y-yes...we've been meaning to tell you, girls but..."  
"...You're our twin daughters." Timpani finished.  
Angela just gaped. She thought she was an only child!  
The same thought was running through Lauren's head. Lauren cleared her throat, then asked, "Then...what about the whole powers thing? And the creepy clown dude?"  
Blumiere was about to answer, but Timpani put a finger to his lips.  
"Let me explain..." She said soothingly, then bent down to the girls' height. "Sweethearts...I know this is kinda sudden, but you two have power inside of you. And if that power is used the wrong way, it could cause great destruction. But if used the right way, that power could create peace and equality throughout the world."  
Lauren's eyes were sparkling. "P-p-powers?! Wait... NOW WE SOUND LIKE SOME CHEAP FANTASY-RIPOFF! Gosh authors, think of something a little more original!" She shouted, shaking her fist in the air at nothing in particular.  
Angela, who had been lost in thought the whole time, finally spoke. "Then...was that clown after our so-called 'powers'?"  
Timpani and Blumiere nodded. "That freak, also known as Dimentio, is a fiend that yearns revenge on your father." Timpani said calmly.  
Angela and Lauren both nodded slowly. Lauren pouted and crossed her arms. "Anything ELSE we need to know?"  
Blumiere shook his head. "I don't think so... Wait, did we leave out a majorly important, plot-changing fact?"  
Timpani facepalmed. "Maybe...Something like the girls are the two princesses of the Light and Dark tribes?" Blumiere said, obviously not thinking straight. "Oh well~~" He said, skipping off, leaving the three ladies with blank looks on their faces.  
"W-We're WHAT." Lauren said blankly.  
"QHOIUEHQF :FWQOI*^WQHGIUEHI waffle butter jegTGGOW!" MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP." said Angela as she fell over knocked out.  
Timpani gaped and ran over to help her. "Angela sweetie...? Are you okay...?" she said giving her a small shake.  
Angela's body twitched and gave Timpani and small shock.  
"Ouch!" their mother cried and fell backwards.  
"What happened to Angela?!" Lauren glared.  
Timpani shrugged. "No clue..."  
Angela started mumbling some stuff that Lauren and Timpani couldn't make out. Then, she slowly sat up and stared at them for a minute.  
"WAAFFFFFFFFFLEZZZZZZ!" she screamed so loud the windows started breaking.  
Timpani and Lauren flew backwards and slammed against the wall.  
Angela started running around the room singing the Barney theme song then finally collapsed in the corner. "Fishie X 8 = AND-" but suddenly she blanked out and fell asleep on the floor.  
Lauren facepalm'd and gave her twin a weird look.

This was going to be a LONG day...

**A/N: Sorry it took me SO long to update ;A; I actually had the written a month or so ago... I've just been the lazy to do it. I hope you guys are enjoying the Twin's story so far and remember, R&R! -Angel**


End file.
